Galatic War--Book 2
by TheepicGam3r00
Summary: Book two of the seires. Please read book one. Some credit towards shadow ninja 022.


Mara Ruth Luminos Age 19 Race Asari Spec. Biotics

Kira Mundas Age 20 Race Human Spec. Vangaurd

It was two years after our training, and we were sent to the army base in Washington D.C. We went to the admirals office to get our first assignment. I was so excited! However, Kira wasnt too excited to get sent out into the field. Anyways, when we got there, i noticed that they called up a mister O'neal. I couldn't believe it! It was Russell! I was happy and surprised. Back to the story. The admirals told us what our mission would be.

"Miss Luminos, Miss Mundas, Mister O'neal this will be your final training excersise before heading out into the real fight, the war that is going on in the galaxies. Your very first mission is for you guys to salvage a fallen Alliance ship on Tuchanka. You'll be sent to the western side of the planet. Your first objective is to find where the ship is located. We dont know the main details of where it crashed, but we believe that it is on the western side of the planet. Your second objective is to find the object we want within the ship. It would be in the shape of a rectangle and should be located in the front or the back of the ship. Your last objective is to bring this device to us safely. We will warn you that the native animals of Tuchanka are highly agressive. Be very cautious. Good luck with your mission. Hope to see you report soon."

After the briefing, we headed to the armory to get our weapons. I grabbed a sub-machine gun and a pistol. Kira grabbed the shotgun and the assault rifle. Russell had gotten the sniper rifle and a pistol. After we got our supplies, we headed out to the ship.

Once we reached the ship we were greeted by the pilot who will be taking us to Tuchanka. We settled down in the passanger seats. We were then taken from earth and set out to Tuchanka. Once we reached Tuchanka we started to descend toward the planet. We had then set out to find the crash-landed ship.

Soon after we all went to search for the ship we got lost. Mara climbed up a tree to find out our location. When she came down, she told us some great news. I was happy to hear that the ship was close by. I was starting to get really tired and bored. We started to head toward the direction where the ship was located at. About half way we ran into wolf like creatures.

I ran out recklessly and punch one of the beasts in the face. He starts to lunge toward me but Russell shot it in the head and it died imediatly. I shot a glare at Russell for stealing my kill. The blood running from the beast's head had started to smell which started to attract it's friends. Mara then used her biotics to trap the two remaining beasts. I finished them off with my assault rifle. After that encounter we started to tread lightly to avoid another encounter.

We finally reached the ship, which was wrecked. We had started to search the ship. Kira went off to search the front, while me and Russell checked the back. It took us a while to get into the back, since it was in ruins. I had to use my biotics to lift up the wreckage that covered up the back entreance. When we entered, there was a dim moonlight upon Russell's face. I couldn't help notice how cute he looked with his dark blue eyes reflecting the moonlight and his brown hair shineing under the moonlight.

"What you staring at? Do i got fly on my face?" He said, jokingly.

"No, i just was thinking of something..." I replied.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

I think I blushed, cause then I noticed that he had stoped bothering me. I think that was a really weak moment for me, since I just killed my first creatures. I just didn't want to lose anyone, I guess. Anyways, it was a while until we found the device. Turned out that it was just tablet, and we were all really pissed off. It was this small worthless device! Anyways, we signaled for the ship, and got off the planet safelly, with the tablet secured.

When we reported in, they explained why they needed the tablet. Apparently, the tablet contained important information about the Illuscive Man, whose name is Cerberus. They told us that we would be assaigned under a Commander Shepard, on the Normandy. They also said that our main mission on this "adventure" was to fight against the troops of the Illuscive Man and take down Cerberus once and for all.

THE END till Book 3


End file.
